


Lost in Translation

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ;), Cold Russian winter, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Poor Yuuri, Victor speaking Russian, bathing together, dumbass title, or so Yuuri thinks, someone save me from myself, victor is a romantic sap, warm up the little katsudon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: Yuuri won't survive the winter. He's sure of it. That is until Victor comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluffy crap bc I love Victuuri fluff. Hint of naughtiness ;)
> 
> *all temperatures mentioned are in Fahrenheit, despite the fact that Russia uses Celsius oops*

* * *

Winters in Russia are something that Yuuri is not sure he'll ever get used to. Even the coldest days in Japan were nowhere near this painful. Whenever he dares to venture outside, the biting air hurts his face and leaves his skin dry and lips chapped. The constant barrage of snowfall makes walking anywhere a valiant mission at best, and try as he might, Yuuri always ends up soaked and shivering by the time he returns home to the apartment. Meanwhile, Victor doesn't seem fazed by the weather in the slightest. Yes, he's lived here his whole life and is certainly accustomed to the harsh conditions, but there is still a part of Yuuri that is amazed that Victor has managed to survive for this long in such an unforgiving environment. 

 

So now, in order to prevent from freezing to death, Yuuri is bundled up in a wool blanket on the couch, as well as sporting his earmuffs and the cashmere scarf that Victor had given him for Christmas.

"You look so cute," Victor coos, pressing his lips to Yuuri's cheek. "Still cold?"

Yuuri only grunts in response, shifting his body to get a better angle of the space heater on the floor.

"I can't believe you're not an icicle right now," Yuuri says, pointing out Victor's noticeably _lacking_ outfit, consisting of mere cotton pajama bottoms and a T-shirt.

"It's not that bad," Victor says with a shrug.

Yuuri scoffs. "Yeah, right. What's the temperature?" He glances over to the window, shuddering at the sight of the swirling blizzard right outside.

"Mmm..." Victor taps the screen of his phone and sucks the air through his teeth. "It's, uh, minus fifteen right now. Though with the wind chill, it feels more like minus thirty..."

"I'm going to die," Yuuri laments, flopping down to lay across Victor's lap.

"Would you like some more tea, my love?" Victor asks, leaning over him.

Yuuri shakes his head. He already drank four mugs and all he's gotten in return is a stomachache and a full bladder. 

"Just... tell my family I love them, okay?" Yuuri snakes his arm out from underneath the blanket to weakly stroke Victor's cheek. 

Victor laughs. "And I thought _I_  was the dramatic one. Now, come on. Let's see. What can we do to make you feel better, hm?" Victor purses his lips, but then his eyes light up a moment later. "Oh! I know. How about a bath?"

"A bath?"

"Sure. It'll be nice and warm and _relaxing_..." Victor lowers his voice to a seductive whisper. "I'll even join you. What do you say?"

Yuuri's face flushes and suddenly he feels hot everywhere. Maybe Victor should have made that proposal earlier. "I--yeah. Sounds good."

Victor smiles, a bit too innocent for Yuuri's liking, and he gently nudges Yuuri from his lap. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Every part of Victor's large bathroom is composed of either marble, porcelain or stainless steel, the three coldest materials that Yuuri can imagine. Though, at present, all of his focus on is the water and how the sight of the steam rising from the surface is nothing short of orgasmic.    

"It's just like the onsen," Victor says with a hint of nostalgia in his tone. He then holds a hand out to Yuuri after testing the temperature for the umpteenth time. "Ready, love?"

Yuuri removes the fluffy towel from around his waist and takes Victor's hand, carefully lifting one leg over the edge of the tub, and then the other. As he sinks down into the water, Yuuri nearly shudders with relief, the warmth hitting him from every angle.  

Victor steps out of his clothes in seconds and gets in, settling behind Yuuri. The water sloshes a bit as he positions himself flush against Yuuri with his long legs on either side of his thighs. Then, mimicking their regular sleeping routine, Victor curls around him, holding tight to Yuuri's middle with his arms.

"How do you feel?" he asks, resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. 

Yuuri sighs, eyes fluttering closed in pure bliss. "Amazing. Thank you, Vitya."

"Anything for you, my Yuuri," Victor says, pressing a chaste kiss to his jawline. 

Yuuri turns his head, catching the corner of Victor's mouth in another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Victor runs his hands up Yuuri's sides, the tips of his fingers sending pleasant tingles up his spine. "Hey, Yuuri?" 

"Yeah?"

"I know another way we can stay warm," Victor says, blue eyes flitting between the open door that leads to their bedroom and Yuuri. He waggles his eyebrows as an extra flourish.

Yuuri smirks. "Really? Well, I don't know... I'm pretty comfortable right here. But, maybe you can convince me, hm?" 

He leans back against Victor's chest and glances up, meeting Victor's gaze. "Why don't you tell me everything you want to do to me? But... in Russian. I want it to be a surprise."

Victor grins and ducks his head down so that his lips are aligned with Yuuri's ear. "Your wish is my command,  _moya lyubov_."

Yuuri shivers as Victor begins speaking to him in hushed tones, imagining all the wanton fantasies that he has in store. The way he plans to touch him, kiss him, make him fall apart and -- wait. What did he say? 

Holding up a finger to Victor's lips, Yuuri stops him. "What was that?"

"Why, I'm telling you all of the wicked things I want to do to you," Victor purrs, nuzzling the shell of Yuuri's ear. "Just like you asked. Is it working?" 

"You said 'egg,'" Yuuri says. "I mean, I know I don't understand much Russian, but I definitely heard that. And... I love you, but that's kind of weird, even for us. Don't you think?"

Victor bites down on his lower lip to keep from laughing and Yuuri's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "What?"

Victor whines in the back of his throat and buries his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck as a fit of laughter shakes his frame.   

Yuuri narrows his eyes at him and gently pushes him away. "What's so funny?" he demands.

Wiping his eyes, Victor plants a wet kiss to Yuuri's cheek. "Nothing, love. It's just... I have a confession to make. I wasn't exactly following your instructions."

"What do you mean?"

"I was actually just reciting the recipe for katsudon," he admits with a small chuckle. "Pork, rice, egg..."

Yuuri stares at him for a moment before his lips curve upward into a sweet smile and he laughs. 

"I can't believe I agreed to marry you," he says with an exaggerated tone of disbelief. "But now that you mentioned it, I could go for some katsudon. How about we finish up here and grab some lunch. Then we can have our fun." 

Victor's face lights up like a kid in a candy shop and he squeezes Yuuri in an affectionate hug. "That sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr -- PrincessOfNewCorona -- :)


End file.
